This invention relates to a connector for a modular type safety rail assembly and in particular, though not exclusively, to a connector and to a modular safety rail assembly suitable for use in providing free-standing roof edge protection.
Modular type safety rail systems are well known and typically comprise straight lengths of metal tubing interconnected by connectors of different types such that, for example, two, three or four way interconnections of horizontally and vertically extending tubes may be achieved.
Tubes serving as vertical posts of a safety rail, and relative to which horizontally extending tubes are connected, are supported by metal base plates which typically are of a rectangular shape and, in use, rest on the surface of a roof. An annular flange of a mounting socket typically is bolted to an upper surface of the base plate, adjacent to one of the shorter edges of the rectangular shape, to provide location for the lower end of a vertical post.
The ability of the free-standing safety rail to avoid toppling when leant on may be achieved by a counter balance weight secured to the end of a spacer tube which, in use, extends horizontally over the roof surface and is secured rigidly to the base plate. This arrangement is particularly suitable if it is not possible or convenient to position a spacer bar to act as a stabiliser member which extends forwards, horizontally, in the direction of potential toppling.
If, however, space permits, a spacer tube may be arranged to extend forwards in the direction of potential toppling so as to act as a stabiliser bar. Optionally in that case the distal end of the stabiliser bar may be provided with a counter balance weight.
Conventionally the horizontal spacer tube is rigidly secured to the base plate by being received firmly in a horizontally extending sleeve having a base flange which is bolted to the upper surface of the plate, with the major axis of the sleeve being parallel with the length dimension of the plate.
The aforedescribed known connector construction is reliable and easy to install. However, production of the connector requires many manufacturing and assembly operations, which involves time and expense.